


Awe of She

by Tat_Tat



Series: Vampire Falls [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is a vampire trying to contain his urges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awe of She

“Ouch! Crackers, that hurts,” Mabel hisses under her breath. Dipper turns around and wishes he hasn’t.

She’s kneeling on the ground, slowly picking herself up. Her knee is scraped,ruby red bubbling from it. He swallows, watching it trail down her leg. and Mabel’s eyes follows his. She bites her lip but he doesn’t notice.

For almost a year since he turned, he’s resisted any thought of feeding off his sister. The crush on her was bad enough, and it only grew worse when he changed. His senses are heightened, her scent is everywhere and it drives him crazy. Sometimes when he licks his lips he tastes traces of her in the air, like a soft whisper of temptation. He wonders if she tastes sweet, and he wants to know what sounds he could draw out of her. 

He thought after nearly a year that he had this under control, but the blood twining around her leg like a candy cane stripe is reminding him how weak he really is. Their eyes meet. The smell of copper rises in the air and in an instant he’s undone. Something sparks through him and he approaches her steadily. 

“Let me look at it,” he says and she trusts him, taking a seat on a rock as he bends down to inspect her knee.

It smells different from the bottles of blood stored in the fridge back home. Fresh and alive-- he can sense a trace of warmth that makes his food supply pale in comparison. There is also that definitive lilt to it, a smell he can’t describe as anything but Mabel. He’s so close to her gaping wound, unaware how close until his gaze drifts and catches on her face. She’s staring at him intently, and he knows without a doubt it’s with anticipation. They know each other’s facial expressions and gestures like the palms of their own hands. The longing flashing in her eyes surprises him, because it’s towards him and not some random crush of the week. Has she always looked at him this way and he's never noticed it? 

Hesitantly he places his hand above her knee. He can feel her pulse flutter in his fingers, confirming his suspicions.

He mouths her name but the words never leave his lips. He leans forward and drinks.


End file.
